


Into Temptation

by pneumono



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: It's Like... A Priest Travis AU, M/M, Priest Kink, Religious Conflict, fleshlight, praying, vow of chastity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pneumono/pseuds/pneumono
Summary: “It’s just admitting what’s been inside you all along.” Tal finishes, and his words are almost at a growl now, and Travis thinks sin and please and temptation and deliver.He’s pulled taut between two ideologies, two people he wants to please.One path, he imagines on his knees, hands clasped in his lap and thanking him for his gifts, begging for atonement.The other, he imagines spending the rest of his life in the church.





	Into Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> I saw one (1) minute of Travis in Undeadwood and I WENT OFF.

Travis lets out an involuntary whine as he pulls against the bonds at his wrists, the texture of the rosary beads unavoidably recognisable as they twist around his wrists, binding them to the headboard. 

Taliesin is standing at the side of the bed, one knee slung up onto the mattress just so that it's inches away from Travis's hip. 

The revelation comes to him at once that he cannot move his hands - tied up by his  _ rosary _ , God forgive him - and at Taliesin's mercy, mostly unable to pull away from any ministrations the other man deems to give him. 

The arousal hits him like a brief heatwave, a feeling he wishes he knew how to stave off, wishes he had his hands to sign the cross over himself. 

He begs himself silently to not let his arousal show on his body but - shit, he's only wearing a nightshirt and boxers, of course Taliesin can see a hint of interest at his crotch, blue gaze like liquid glass, like  _ sin,  _ sliding down to where his cock softly jerks beneath his underwear.

"Is this really alright with you, Reverend?" Taliesin asks, coquettish and quirking his mouth to the side. As if the previous five seconds hadn't just played out. 

"I can let your hands free if you want. It'd be such a shame, though." he offers, rubbing a slow hand up and down Travis's hip. He's seconds away from twisting himself to the side, try to stop the touches that invoke such temptation, but - he  _ can't,  _ hasn't felt a touch like that for  _ years _ , and it's promising so much more. 

Travis pulls against the rosary beads, feels where the black cross is tucked between the beads and his wrist. He can just brush the smooth surface of it with a finger. 

And this is nearly the most frustrating thing Travis has ever faced (aside from Taliesin himself) because this, these restraints. He likes them. It's sinful, and he's half-hard right where Taliesin can see it, and he wants to be unable to stop the hands that stroke his thighs and discard his underwear and take his cock in hand for the first time in  _ years _ \--

He troils through a memorised prayer,  _ God give me the strength t -  _

Taliesin runs a single digit, just the tip of his index finger, over the cloth covering Travis's cock. 

He moans far too loudly, unable to be held back, embarrassing and revealing. 

"I'm guessing you  _ do _ want to keep yourself tied up like that. Aren't you a clever boy. Know what looks best on you, hmm?" Taliesin hums as he continues to ghost his finger up and down the rather generous length of Travis's cock, watching as precum already dampens a spot in the fabric. 

"Oh, you must be  _ so _ sensitive, Travis. How long has that vow kept you from touching yourself?" he questions in mock sympathy, gaze lifting to pin Travis under it. Travis's breathing is shaky, erratic, unsure. 

If  _ one _ of Taliesin's fingers could feel like a line of hot fire along the brand of his cock, imagine what his entire hand could do, or - or maybe his mouth, or his - - 

_ Lead us not into temptation. _

_ _ “You’re praying? You’re  _ praying _ .” Taliesin scoffs, his hand falling back to Travis’s hip. 

‘Lead us not into temptation,’ Travis is whispering, eyes shut tight and fingers fervently flexing, ‘d-deliver us from evil. Lead us not into tempt -’

There’s a rustle of movement and Taliesin is  _ there _ , right by his head, leaning in until his lips are near brushing his ear. Travis goes as tense as a strung bow - pulled taut, arrow ready to fire.

“It’s not  _ temptation. _ It’s not  _ evil _ , Reverend.” Tal murmurs, voice barely more than a whisper. It’s a sound he could get drunk on, though he’s sworn off alcohol for longer than a year now, low and promising to satisfy every bone-deep ache Reverend Willingham has ever suppressed, take him from the god that told him he could not feel pleasure, and Taliesin would show him… show him…

God, everything he didn’t know he lusted for.

“It’s just admitting what’s been inside you all along.” Tal finishes, and his words are almost at a growl now, and Travis thinks  _ sin _ and  _ please _ and  _ temptation _ and  _ deliver. _

He’s pulled taut between two ideologies, two people he wants to please.

One path, he imagines on his knees, hands clasped in his lap and thanking him for his gifts, begging for atonement.

The other, he imagines spending the rest of his life in the church.

“ _ Please _ ,” Travis gasps like he’s drawing in his first breath in minutes, trying to hide how hungry it is for air.

He can feel it, how wicked Taliesin’s growing grin is.

And Travis gives a full-body shiver as Tal traces his tongue over the shell or Travis’s ear, like a reward. 

"You're so responsive. So gorgeous when you know what you’re needing.” Tal hums, and sits back up again, his eyes dragging down the length of Travis’s body, only just obscured by his nightwear. His hand slides down the plane of his stomach, fingertips teasing the hem of his boxers, and -  _ lead us into temptation, deliver,  _ ** _fuck_ ** \- he doesn’t make him beg anymore, slips under his underwear and graces the leaking head of his cock with his knuckles.

“Ahhh _ shit _ .” Travis curses, biting down hard on his lip. He’d forgotten how fucking good it felt.

And he thinks this is  _ it. _ With Taliesin looking down at him as a cat views a mouse. He’ll close his fingers around Travis’s cock and he will  _ fall. _

And then Taliesin pulls his hand away.

Involuntarily, Travis jerks upwards, the rosary at his hands pulling tight and holding him back, and Tal hums and rubs his hips soothingly.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you something. If you confess.”

Travis stares up at him, feeling utterly torn apart by the slightest stimulation, his cock aching, all the faint memories of touching himself when he was younger resurfacing to act against his willpower. 

_ Confess _ , he thinks. Tal doesn’t need to elaborate, tell him what needs to be heard.

Travis thinks about the lingering purity in him. The feeling that months of prayer, years of duty have instilled within him.

And he thinks about Taliesin, his hand soft against his cock, rubbing gently until he comes. 

“I- I want -” he gasps out, looking straight into Taliesin's eyes for the first time, and he's sure he looks pathetic, pleading and hungry. 

"Go on…" Tal says, and he reaches to the floor, out of sight, for  _ something _ . The anticipation mixed with arousal makes Travis wonder if he'll either faint or start sobbing or cum. 

"Touch me," pleads the priest, deferent to Tal's hungry stare as it turns back on him. 

Tal places his hand on his side. 

"I am." Taliesin says, one corner of his mouth curled up in a smirk. 

Travis whines quietly, and he knows he'll have to  _ say  _ it, taint his mouth that has worshipped God with his words for so long. 

Well. His brain politely counters that by offering the memory of how Taliesin's cum tastes. 

"My -  _ hff _ \- touch my, my - dick." 

Taliesin's smirk goes positively cheshire. 

Travis wishes he had his hands to cover his mouth, try and rub away the word he'd said.  _ Hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil _ , he recites, knowing he has failed all three. And he's  _ liking _ it. 

Tal produces the item he'd been keeping as promised. 

Travis doesn't know whether to peer closer at it or try to shy away. 

It's cylindrical, made of something in soft clear white. It's not something he recognises until Tal pushes two fingers  _ inside  _ it, showing Travis where they sink in with a soft squelch. 

That's a  _ fleshlight _ . 

He doesn't think he has an orgasm, exactly, but his cock twitches and oozes precum harder than it probably ever has. Like a revelation, the thought comes to him, Taliesin sinking that down onto his cock - 

_ No,  _ ** _no_ ** **, ** _ lead us not into temptation  _ \- 

Tal fucks the toy with his fingers lightly as Travis squirms, eyebrow cocked like he knows he's got Travis trapped. 

"It doesn't count, does it, Reverend? Just a thing. Not a real person." Tal hums as he draws his fingers from the fleshlight, and they're wet, there must be some sort of lubrication inside it. 

He imagines Tal holding it between his own thighs, making Travis fuck up into it - as if he were fucking Tal himself - 

Travis cries out and his head hits the pillow. 

"You look like you're having some impure thoughts, Travis. Not as holy as you promised to be, are you." Tal hums with faux disappointment, setting the toy down on the bed to slowly pull down Travis's boxers. Tal can't help but voice a groan of his own as Travis's cock springs free, sensitive and heavy and standing to attention. 

" _ Fuck, _ what a fucking waste." he breathes, throwing the underwear to the side and - no, Tal has never seen his dick before. How far he's pulled Travis down without once seeing his cock. 

He picks the fleshlight up again, pretending to think about it as he turns it over in his hands. It's surely not enough to nestle all of Travis's cock, but he notices there's holes at both ends. Every thought he has of something around his cock, of pleasure, is met with less and less pious affront. He knows Taliesin has broken him in so easily, and he knows Taliesin knows as such too.

It's frustrating, yet he's frustratingly desperate. Wanting. 

Tal swipes the end of the fleshlight up the side of his cock, and the tip leaks so easily, Travis's thighs twitching when it brushes against the frenulum. 

"I - I  _ can't _ , this, my  _ vow _ -" Travis chokes out just as the entrance of the toy is pressed against his dick. Who knows how long he's spent abstaining from carnal pleasures, how long after going to church he took the vow of chastity. 

Maybe that's already broken. Maybe it's not. Taliesin has convoluted it all, and the lines blur, what parts of Travis’s purity can be bent without breaking. 

"It's not a person. I'm not  _ fucking _ you, Travis," and Travis hopes Tal doesn't hear his breath hitch, "it's just a toy." 

The slightest more pressure he puts down on the toy, and Travis can feel the wetness of it against the tip of his cock, and he feels lightheaded. 

"It doesn't count." Tal  _ purrs _ , and Travis looks into those clever, long-lashed eyes and he can barely think the words  _ not into temptation  _ and he curls his hands into fists above his head and thrusts upwards - 

_ Nothing.  _

Travis nearly sobs as Taliesin pulls the fleshlight away, smirking as Travis curses, his cock desperate for touch. 

"Fuck! Please, don't -  _ do _ this to me," he begs, and there's no hiding how hungry he is for  _ something,  _ Taliesin has him wrapped around his little finger, telling Travis his desires are not unholy. 

"Sorry, sorry. You're just so hot when you're denied pleasure." Tal says dismissively, and begins again, running the smooth toy up and down the shaft of his dick. 

Travis doesn't reply, just  _ whimpers.  _

He doubts again, thinks just maybe he could curb his lust. He's been chaste for years, what's another day, if he could just say  _ no _ , Taliesin would listen to him. 

But he wants - he's harder than he's ever been in fucking lifetime, and the fleshlight is  _ right _ there at the tip of his cock and he just has to move upwards but he shouldn't, he couldn't but all it takes is - 

"God - God forgive me," Travis chokes out, trying to press himself down into the mattress, away from Taliesin's beckoning, his sin - 

"Let me recieve your strength so I may determine not to make these errors again," and Tal takes the toy away and his cock is so lonely but he prays, "I recieve your forgiveness and by the power of the Holy Spirit -  _ gh!  _ " 

Taliesin takes Travis by the balls and squeezes. Hard. 

It hurts but it's so good, and the prayer dies on his lips, opening his eyes to stare at Taliesin like a deer in headlights. 

"Go on. You want to pray and pretend you're not a slut? Do it." Tal says, grip still tight on his balls. 

That  _ word _ ; he recoils against it but he knows, deep down, it makes him feel humiliated and  _ good  _ and  _ lead us not into temptation.  _

"I walk away - oh,  _ fuck _ \- I walk away from everything I know to be wrong and…" he thinks he might cry, from frustration and arousal and desperation. Tal changes his grip on his balls to something softer, massaging them softly, and  _ oh _ how does he hold back?

"- embrace everything I know… about you for the kingdom, the power and the - and the… "

The power and the  _ what _ ? 

Tal smiles deviously down at him, squeezes his balls, lighter this time. 

"Forgetting?" he quips, slowly kneading Travis’s thighs now with both his hands. There's this cursed look of determination on him, like he knows he can just keep pushing down whatever holy walls Travis believes he can set up. 

Which is  _ entirely  _ correct. 

" _ No _ \- the power and… God, fuck, it's -" it's gone. 

_ Fuck the prayer _ , he thinks, in a moment of frustration. 

"Just - just fuck me with the toy,  _ please _ , I can't take it anymore, I need it so fucking badly, I-  _ fuck _ !" the words are out before he realises it, and he should be begging for forgiveness from God,  _ any  _ saint who would listen, but all he can think of is Taliesin with his victor's grin picking up the fleshlight, just resting it against his cockhead for the third time. 

"Say you want it. It's so pretty when you beg." 

" _ Please _ ." Travis cries, and Tal must deem it enough, because suddenly he's sliding the slick toy down onto his neglected cock and - - 

" _ Taliesin _ !" Travis  _ shouts _ and his hips lift from the mattress and  _ he's going to cum he's going to cum he's going to cum _ . 

It's so fucking tight and intense around his cock and he hasn't felt anything remotely like this in years and Tal's moving the toy up and down on his dick, he's slowly fucking him with it and it's  _ heavenly _ . 

"G -  _ ooo _ d -" Travis sobs and he's  _ cumming _ . 

He doesn't know how long his orgasm lasts but it's so bright behind his eyes, it's a full-body thing that makes him feel sensitive and  _ amazing _ right to his fingertips, and he's writhing and moaning and  _ crying, _ there are tears streaking his cheeks and it's so fucking  _ good _ . 

  
  


Tal lets the fleshlight rest at the base of his cock when Travis finally stops shaking, surely much longer than a normal orgasm would take someone. 

He looks at Travis with ravenous delight. Travis is panting heavily and he's sweating through his night-shirt and his cum is - well, most of it got on Tal himself. 

"Fucking hell. How the tables have turned." he says slowly, because he's kind of in awe that he just made Reverend Willingham cum in under a minute. 

  
  


That's when Travis manages to crack an eye open and sees Tal looking extremely smug, and extremely covered in his his spend. 

Everything's a tad fuzzy so he can't tell for sure but he think Taliesin said something about the tables. 

"Oh, shit…" Travis mumbles, and that's all the energy he has. He finds he would really like his arms back, and really wants to fall asleep. 

He's somewhere between here and… somewhere else. That orgasm set him alight and now he's a crackling ember, content to burn low. 

He lets out a long sigh, feeling hands working his wrists from the rosary (oh  _ shit _ , he's got a lot to think about) until they fall free. Tal massages his wrists for a while as Travis turns his face into the pillow, not yet willing to open his eyes, just wanting to enjoy how incredible he feels. 

There's a few seconds of oversensitivity as Tal slips the toy off his soft cock, but then it's back to that glow of post-orgasm. He feels soft, pliant, though determined to push away the evaluation of life choices he needs to endure. 

Tal strokes his hair slowly, and Travis can't help but lean into that. 

"I'm gonna wash my face… and the rest of me. I'll be back, don't fall asleep too quickly." Tal tells him quietly, patting his head before shifting from the bed. 

Unlike most things Tal has ever told him to do, Travis decides to ignore this one. 


End file.
